Guarded by Love
by Yuichi-kun
Summary: Naruto's latest mission? Become Hinata's bodyguard! They will have fun times, and embarrassing times, sad times, and happy times. But with a dangerous threat lurking in the shadows, how will their relationship develop? NaruxHina
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator.**

* * *

**Osu! What's up readers! This is my first time ever righting a fan fiction or anything similar. I'm an aspiring writer and I hope to get some invaluable experience from this. Also I haven't read a lot of fanfiction (about 4 as of right now) so be sure to coach me if I do anything unusual. **

**Here are some funny saying to brighten your mood and in turn possibly distract you from any mistakes (MWHAHAHAHA) **

**You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be misquoted, then used against you.  
**

**When everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane.**

**If you can't live without me, Why aren't you dead yet?**

**Love your enemies. It'll make 'em crazy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

A Guardian... Ninja?

The tall blonde haired teenager had to wake up unusually early in order to respond to a summons by the Hokage. As he skillfully leapt from roof to roof in the brisk morning air he thought to himself, "_Damn that old hag, waking me up so early in the morning. I just got back and I don't even get a good nights sleep." _

After a long and satisfying yawn, he quickened his pace so he would not be late. It wasn't that he was worried about being rude, rather that he was worried about angering an already exhausted Tsunade.

Naruto knocked on the large doors to the Hokage's office and was met with an irritated, "Get in here already!"

He did not back down from this unwelcoming tone and instead stomped into the room.

"Why the hell did you wake me up so early you old hag!" Naruto shouted loudly.

A vein in Tsunade's temple bulged and she screamed, "Shut up! You're giving me a headache!"

Although he was still angry, Naruto backed off after realizing he that he was not alone in the large office. He spotted the impassive face of Hiashi Hyuuga and the exasperated face of Neji Hyuuga. It was obvious he had not found Naruto's entrance quite appropriate.

"Hey Neji, I haven't seen you in awhile! Had a lot of missions lately?" Naruto said cheerily.

"Everybody's had a lot of missions lately Naruto. Pay more attention to your surroundings." Neji replied.

Naruto was annoyed at his tone but at the same time curious as to what he meant.

He was unable to retort before Tsunade broke into the conversation. "Naruto you know that I didn't call you here because I wanted to see you this morning," She said, rubbing her hand across her forehead in an attempt to sooth her headache, "instead I have a mission for you. But here is not the place to discuss this issue. We will continue at the Hyuuga Household."

After a few silent minutes the tired group arrived at the large complex that was the Hyuuga Household. Despite his bad mood he couldn't help but be taken aback at the size and beauty of the compound. In order to escape the cold morning air they entered one of the large buildings and sat in what Naruto assumed to be a meeting room.

After they all seated themselves around the table Naruto began to scan the room, and was taken aback at how perfectly clean and organized everything was. He couldn't help but crack a grin when he thought of his tiny apartment, and his floor that was constantly covered in a small sea of trash and clothes.

"As you probably know Naruto," Tsunade began, "a new group of rouge ninja has shown themselves. Though they are not a huge threat, they do have unusually high numbers. They have begun starting trouble in many small villages in most of the countries. The countries have had to respond to the requests for help, and because Konoha is held in such high esteem, we have had the highest number or requests."

Naruto had heard rumors about this, but it didn't particularly interest him. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about instead of getting some good rest.

"As you heard Neji allude to, Konoha is struggling in manpower. Almost every ninja is out on a mission, which is why you are basically the only one who can take this one.

Hiashi finally spoke, and it was evident that he was not happy. "Despite how much I may hate having to rely on you, Tsunade is correct. We of the Hyuuga clan are the ones who have requested this mission, and you better meet my expectations."

Naruto's curiosity was piqued. "What is this mission, and did we need to come all the way here?"

"Because we found that it would be better not to be over heard." Tsunade responded. "So just as a small precautionary measure we moved this briefing to a different location. Now, I assume you want to take it away Hiashi."

"Thank you. Now Naruto, I will explain the situation to you, although it might take awhile." Hiashi said. "In two days, one of the largest Hyuuga clan meetings will take place. The meetings contents cover many different topics but that is family business and not important to your mission. What is important is that a few high-ranking members in the clan are beginning to have doubts about Hinata succeeding me as the head. Even though they can't deny she has grown far stronger, they do not think Hinata has the mental strength. Her lack of self-confidence and leadership skills do concern me, but that still does not change her position. I fear that these arrogant fools might plan to take some action against Hinata, and despite her increase in strength; these men are very powerful and have formidable resources. Your mission will be to escort Hinata to a secure location and protect her until the meetings end."

Naruto understood the basic gist of the situation and was relieved he wouldn't have to do a large amount of traveling. He also thought he caught a hint of fatherly concern, which caught him off guard.

Tsunade began to stand and prepared to leave, "Because you are one of the only ninja in the village, you will not have anyone to back you up, excluding Hinata of course. As Hiashi said, the meetings start in two days so take this time to prepare. Also you might want to discuss the issue with Hinata."

"Why, doesn't she know about this whole thing already?" asked Naruto.

Hiashi also began to rise and added, "She has only been told of the threat and that some action will be taken. This was only finalized last night so she does not know of the plan."

Naruto also stood and the three left the room and walked toward the exit. As Tsunade began to head back to her office, Hiashi stopped Naruto.

"Naruto, I know I need not remind you, but if you let anything happen to Hinata, I will have you executed, even if I have to do it with my own hands."

The look in his eyes was that of a demon and Naruto felt that he should take this mission seriously. He gave a quick bow and started running home. He leapt away from the streets, to instead travel by the open air of Konoha's brightly colored rooftops.

Naruto decided that he would first get some more sleep, and then talk to Hinata about what lay ahead.

* * *

After returning to bed and sleeping for the rest of the night, Naruto awoke a little before noon. Still dissatisfied with the interruption of his dreams, he decided to take a trip to Ichiraku's in order to fix up his mood.

The weather was great. The sun has high in the sky and beautifully shone through the occasional cloud. The air was warm and the breeze was cool, creating a relaxing atmosphere.

As he was in no hurry, Naruto did not travel by rooftop, instead he strolled through the near-empty streets. Many of the people staying in Konoha had already hurried back to their home villages in order to do what they could for their community. It was odd for the streets to be so empty but the rouge ninja attacks were affecting everyone.

However, he did spot a few familiar faces as he made his way through the sun-speckled road. He shouted a greeting to his friend Rock Lee and subsequently declined his offer to go train down by the river.

"Sorry Bushy-Brows, I haven't had anything to eat today, and I have to go prepare to head out on a mission. Otherwise I would never pass up another chance to beat you in endurance training!" Naruto said mockingly.

"Ha, that was a good one Naruto! I have already told you that I was not feeling my best that day. Any other day and I wouldn't even break a sweat while beating you!" Lee retorted.

They both laughed and continued on their way. Naruto began to jog, energized by the presence of his regular sparring partner. As he drew closer to his destination, the familiar smell of soup broth and other ingredients triggered his salivary glands, and he couldn't help but drool a little.

"Osu, Oji-chan, (I couldn't remember how Naruto addresses him. I thought it was this.) I'll have a miso-pork ramen with and egg!"

Naruto was in such a rush to be fed that he did not notice the other person in the booth. After sitting down and making himself comfortable he finally turned and was met with a pair of pale lavender eyes, along with long black hair that fell to the waist.

Hinata had not been as slow on the uptake as Naruto and the surprise had lead to a bright red blush being painted across her face.

"Oh hey Hinata, I didn't see you there." Naruto said with a big grin.

"H-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered, still recovering from the sudden surprise.

"Oh yeah, I've been asked to tell you something. Its about the… Oh thanks oji-chan!" Naruto broke off once his meal arrived. He paused to begin wolfing down the nostalgic taste of Ichiraku's ramen.

"Naruto-kun, what did you want to tell me?" Hinata asked, finally regaining her composure. She felt a small amount of accomplishment from being able to talk to her crush like this. In the distant past, she had struggled to have a proper conversation, even around him, but she was able to improve over time. But after he had left to train for such along time, his return caught her off guard and she once again was unable to be around him. Fortunately for her, she was soon able to talk to him again, albeit rather nervously.

"Oh that's right, sorry." Naruto began, "Its about the Hyuuga clan meeting that I hear is getting close."

Hinata was surprised that Naruto, off all people, would have this information.

"Your father told me that because of you being the heir to your family's head, or something, this meeting would put you in danger. He said that you would be escorted to a different location and will be guarded." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

Hinata felt a pang of sadness inside of her, and she lowered her gaze to the tabletop. "_Why does father never think I am strong enough… I can protect myself!" _

Her mood sank low, and she felt a familiar sense of inadequacy, even though her motivation was sitting next to her. She didn't want to talk with anyone right now.

"O-oh, I see. Thank you for telling me this Naruto-kun." Hinata answered. Then a thought struck her. "Hey, N-Naruto-kun, I thought my family didn't have the manpower to cover the entire meeting, how are they going provide me with a separate set of protection? Also why would my father tell all of this to you instead of directly to me?"

"Oh crap I forgot to tell you! The reason your father told me first is cause I'm gonna be the one protecting you. Naruto Uzumaki won't let anything hurt you! Believe it!"

At first Hinata giggled at that famous phrase, but then her pale eyes grew wide. "W-W-WHAT! You're going to be the one p-p-protecting m-me!" she shouted.

"_That means that Naruto and I are going to be living together! Probably all alone too!_"

At first this seemed slightly appealing, but then she realized how much trouble she was in. "_H-how on earth can I live alone with Naruto! I can't do this, never! I going to have to change my father's mind, because I won't be able to handle it, its to embarrassing to be that close to him!_"

Naruto noticed that Hinata was shaking a little, so he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Hinata, are you okay? You don't look so hot."

At this she jumped up out of her seat, placed her money on the counter, and quickly began to leave.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun, I have some urgent business to attend to!" And with that, Hinata disappeared from sight.

"_Dang, I wonder what happened to her. Maybe she got food poisoning. Ah well Hinata is tough so I don't have to worry about her._"

Naruto was surprised by this thought. How long ago had he thought of her just as a timid girl who never stood out? Now she seemed to have this respectable air about her, even though she was odd sometimes. He smiled to himself. "_Hinata sure has gotten strong, but I'm not gonna lose that easily! After all, I still have to become Hokage!_"

Thinking about all this got Naruto's blood pumping, and he speed off toward one of the large training fields to burn some time and energy.

* * *

**Well that was my first chapter of anything ever! Hooray! Gimme your thoughts in the reviews (but be gentle) : P**


	2. A Stormy End to a Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator.**

**

* * *

**

**Osu! What's up readers! This will be the last chapter in the prologue. I had a little trouble writing this, but now I can start getting to the main story after this. **

**BTW: So far I have gotten several encouraging reviews. I thank you for those and ask that you continue to read and review my work.**

**Here is your funny saying of... Today? I don't know if you will have one tomorrow but here it is.**

**The word 'politics' is made up of the words 'poli' meaning 'many' in Latin, and 'tics' as in 'bloodsucking creatures' **

The weather had taken a turn for the worse and the occasional cloud had turned into a black curtain that stretched as far as the eye could see. The sun and sky were shielded from view by this massive beast, as it rolled ominously over Konoha. A single raindrop escaped from the darkness and fell to the earth.

A long yawn escaped from one of the two young men walking down the dirt road between the large buildings. That and the crunching of potato chips were the only sounds that could be heard.

"Man Shikamaru, its kinda eerie not having anyone around," Choji stated in between bites, "Usually these streets are packed full this time of the week. Around now is when the traveling merchants set up so everyone crowds here."

"Yeah, but everyone has headed back home remember," Shikamaru said while stretching his arms to the sky. "Besides, its finally nice and quiet around here, I can kick back before I have to leave to go on another mission. "

"Speaking of food, how about we stop for some barbeque?"

"I wasn't speaking of food Choji…"

Their conversation was interrupted when a roof tile was broken off and fell right on top of Choji's head.

"OW Jeez! What the hell was that!?" Choji cried as he bent over clutching his head.

Shikamaru looked up just in time to see a raven black streak jump off of said rooftop, and disappear out of sight. With his face pointed to the sky, he was hit with a single drop of rain and he brought his sleeve up to wipe it off.

A long sigh escaped from him this time. "How troublesome."

* * *

The roof tile breaking had caught the black-haired girl off guard, but she had regained her balance and she had quickly leapt from this roof to the next.

Hinata was in too much of a hurry to sort out her feelings. She felt anger and inadequacy because she was not being trusted to protect her self. She felt a light hope at the thought of spending time alone with Naruto. But then she felt despair as she wasn't confident she would be able to do it. Just talking to him made her a little nervous, she always felt like she wasn't saying the right things, or afraid that she would make a fool out of herself in front of him. She was sure that she wasn't ready for this yet. She needed to become stronger mentally and physically before trying something like this.

As she thought of what it would be like living with Naruto, she lost focus. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that a storm had started and rain had begun pouring down. In her haste to negotiate with her father, she kicked off on her landings harder and harder, until she lost her balance and slipped in a rush of rainwater that was flowing down the slanted roof. Her momentum carried her forward and she rammed her shoulder into the building's chimney. Quickly her ninja reflexes kicked in and as she rolled off the roof, she pushed off and spun her body, gracefully landing on her feet.

The pain in her shoulder caused her eye's to tear up and forced her to stop and crouch down. The skin was cut and the impact had wrenched her shoulder out of place. Trying to distract herself with other thoughts, she grabbed it and pulled it back into place, letting out a cry of pain as she did.

The injury was bad, but not one that needed to be treated right away, it could heal on its own. Hinata continued to her home, walking this time, and arrived shortly.

She walked in and slid the door shut, finally escaping the rain. Unfortunately her clothes were dirty and had already been drenched. She slipped out of her clothes and slid into a yukata.

* * *

Once the rain had hit, Naruto had stopped his training and took shelter in a gazebo nearby. He was glad that his clothes hadn't gotten too wet in the rain, and that they were still dry enough to provide warmth and protection against the strong winds.

Exhausted from experimenting with his wind type chakra, Naruto laid down on a bench and let his thoughts begin to roam.

"_I wonder what everyone is doing right now. Ha, Bushy-Brows is probably still running around outside right now, that crazy bastard._"

Once he had lain down he found that the wind could no longer beat against him, because he was too low and the small walls of the gazebo were high enough to block the force. With the sound of the rain echoing around him, enveloping him, Naruto began to drift off into his exhaustion.

"_Huh… I… Wonder if… If Hinata made it home okay,_" Naruto thought, right before he fell asleep.

* * *

Now that she had calmed down, she began to have second thoughts about confronting her father. She was wandering about the house when she crossed paths with her cousin Neji.

"Ah, Neji-nii-san, how are you?" Hinata asked quickly, still distacted by her thoughts.

Neji realized that Hinata was troubled, and he was sure he knew why.

"Good afternoon Hinata-sama, are you doing well?" Neji asked, but with his keen observation skills, he knew she was not.

Hinata never felt that sama was appropriate for her but had been called it her whole life. She at least didn't want someone as close to her as Neji to address her as such.

"Neji-nii-san, it would be nice if you would quit addressing me so formally." Said Hinata as she thought of how they had acted toward each other in the past. She remembered when his hatred of her had lead to her being completely terrified of him. But after they grew older, and he tasted defeat at the hands of Naruto, he began to change. He still respectfully distanced himself from her, but it was as if he had forgotten his grudge against the main branch. She was glad she could rely on him at times.

"Forgive me Hinata-san, it was out of instinct. But as I asked, is something troubling you?"

Hinata was afraid to discuss this with Neji, but she knew she would make no progress just walking around.

"A-actually, I am worried about the whole situation with the c-clan meeting."

"Ah, I'm assuming you are referring to being guarded by and living alone with Naruto," responded Neji with a hidden smile on his face.

Hinata let a slight blush escape to her face. "T-that's not the only r-r-reason! Why is it so important to guard me now? Being the head I have always been at risk from these t-types of things!" Hinata stammered after losing her cool to Neji's well-disguised playfulness.

"Are you going to talk to your father about this?" Neji asked, getting serious.

"I wanted to try but…" Hinata whispered.

"Hinata-san, one of the main reasons people doubt you is because you are not assertive enough, forgive my saying. I believe that you confronting your father with an honest request would help put you in a better light," advised Neji.

Deep down Hinata knew that people thought of her that way.

"Thank you Neji-nii-san, I will go discuss it with him immediately," said Hinata as she rushed of to find the man in question.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the crashing of thunder. It must have been near by, because the sound shook him down to his bones. He cursed himself for falling asleep and began sprinting home.

He decided to stick to the road this time due to the loss of traction caused by the rainwater. Even with chakra support, he would rather not risk it. He ran all out for a few minutes until he reached his front door, his face stinging from the biting wind.

He unlocked his home and entered, closing the door behind him. The room was dark and covered with shadows. Outside the sounds of rain and wind could be heard beating against the building, and one could barely make anything out by looking out the window. As lightning flashed his entire kitchen lit up for a split second, and the thunder rattled the room.

Naruto turned the lights on and began preparing a cup of instant ramen. As he opened up his fridge to grab something to drink he saw a basket of fresh fruits and vegetables. He smiled slightly as he remembered Sakura giving these to him the day before.

"_Naruto, how can you stand only eating ramen? I'm amazed that your body can even function properly! I wouldn't be a medical ninja if I didn't do anything about this!"_

"_Ah come on Sakura-chan, its not a big deal. I practically run on ramen!" _

"_That's the problem! Here take these, I bought them for myself, but if it helps to start changing your awful eating habits then good!"_

After remembering this Naruto reached in and pulled out a dark red apple. Naruto didn't care for all the green stuff, but even he was fine with an apple. He took a big bite out of it and was met with a sharp, sweet flavor. After taking a few more bites, he took his now finished cup ramen out and began eating it to. Right now the usually fired-up Naruto was feeling calm and restful. The dim light, the patter of rain, the voice of the wind, all these led him into a relaxed and dreamy state. After he finished his meal he threw away the cup and the core of the apple. He brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas and nightcap. Before he climbed into bed though, he completed his nightly ritual of picking up the framed photo of team 7 and allowing all of the old memories to flow back into him.

He set the picture back down and flopped down on his bed, giving off a long sigh.

"_I've got an unusual mission coming up, I wonder how its gonna go. Hinata is a little weird sometimes. She always gets all shaky and red faced, like she's embarrassed or something. I just don't get her. Oh well, she's really easy to get along with and I hear she's a great cook,_" Naruto thought as a huge grin stretched across his face. "_Who knows, maybe this could be pretty fun._"

Naruto slowly feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Otou-sama, why would you hide me from this meeting? As the heir, I have a r-responsibility to attend and t-to know what is being d-d-discussed," Hinata stammered to Hiashi.

"Quite down Hinata! You have gotten ahead of yourself girl!" Hiashi shouted.

Hinata's resolve was hurt by her father's commanding presence. She was finding it harder and harder not to just accept everything he said.

"B-but father, how will you explain m-m-my absence?" Hinata asked, desperate to find a way to beat him.

"I will have one of my personal guards transform into your shape, and then I will use a barrier justsu during the meeting to prevent the use of the Byakugan." Hiashi instructed Hinata. "I will also send a messenger to you daily so you can keep up with the meeting's contents."

Hinata couldn't think of a good way to stop this plan. No matter how much she liked being around Naruto, she was scared. Scared of what he would think of her, scared that she would make him hate her, scared that he wouldn't accept her.

"I don't understand why you are so against this plan," Hiashi said. "I can understand not wanting to be near that… _Boy_ but he has proven to be a strong fighter. I'm afraid you will have to compromise with me, there is no one else that can do this."

"_No! I'm not compromising for Naruto! He's a great person, he's kind, gentle, strong, brave, and, and… He never gives up… What am I doing? Even if it is embarrassing, to just reject Naruto like this, I can't do it._" Hinata realized.

She realized that she had forgotten the kind of person Naruto was. Why was she so afraid of all of these petty things? She wouldn't love Naruto if she had to worry about all this when she was around him. He just accepts people for who they are.

"I understand Otou-sama. But please understand that Naruto is not the reason why I resent this plan. Naruto is a good man," was the last thing Hinata said before she bowed to Hiashi and then left.

As Hinata walked back to her room she noticed that it had stopped storming. Now that her mind was clear she realized that her shoulder had been aching terribly for a while now. She decided that she would leave tending it to tomorrow because she had no more energy. Right before she entered her room she turned and looked up at the night sky. It was incredible how bright the moon looked after it being hidden for so long. The stars, the moon, the sky, Hinata took comfort in the fact the Naruto, and everyone close to her, they all lay below this one night sky.

* * *

**Alrighty readers that is the end of the second chapter and the prologue! Please review and give me your feedback (Be gentle) :p**


	3. Memories and the Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator.**

**

* * *

**

**Osu! What's up readers! You may remember last time I said that Ch2 was the end of the prologue. Sorry but that may not be true. I wanted to get the leaving the village part done in like a page but well... I failed. I got so into writing the Lee part that it continued to stretch on and on. But I have left it impossible for me to continue writing prologue so this would mark the end of the prologue!**

**Hey, you may not even read this chapter and think it was like a prologue. Just warning you guys that I felt it was like one.**

**BTW Everyone who has reviewed my story, I thank you. I started this fan fiction idea nervous that my ideas were not as good as I thought and all you guys have done is make me see other wise. My story may not be a master piece, or the best Naruhina fanfic out there, but by golly I'm gonna give it my best. Believe It!**

**To calm the angry reader masses (I hope you're not actually angry) here is your funny saying for today! I'll even give you two for one!**

**Flying is simple. You just throw yourself at the ground and miss.**

**Most people are alive only because it is illegal to shoot them.  
**

**

* * *

**

It was early in the morning and the sun was hidden behind a thin veil of overcast. The birds had begun to wake and they had just started today's chorus of singing.

Naruto's eyes opened and the world slowly slid into focus. He sat up and yawned. One of his arms began stretching to the ceiling while the other was used to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

He climbed out of bed and used memory to navigate his household as his eyes refused to stay open. To the observer the sight would be most impressive as he even avoided moveable objects and was able to open doors. By living in this house alone for so long he had memorized it's layout and the position of all the furniture.

He walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower. He hadn't noticed but over the years he had developed an impressively muscular body. His shoulders and arms had begun to grow thick with power. He had a tight six-pack on his chest and his back had become broad. The excruciating training Jiraya had put him through definitely had its benefits.

After the shower he changed into his orange pants and a black tee shirt. He walked into the kitchen and opened the window to let the fresh air in. The cool, moist breeze helped wake him up. Naruto was feeling especially good so he put his head outside, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Rock Lee wants Sakura!"

"W-w-what the hell are you doing Naruto!"

Naruto looked down from his window and saw Rock Lee shaking in anger and embarrassment. This coincidence only made it all the more funny to Naruto.

"Hahaha! Sorry 'bout that Bushy-Brows, it slipped out." Naruto taunted.

"N-Naruto, wait there so I can come and hurt you!" Rock Lee said, his eyes ablaze.

"Hahaha, you can try! Looks like we can finally figure out who's got the better endurance!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his orange and black jacket and jumped out the window, forming a hand sign as he did.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Naruto split into 10 and each one peeled off in a different direction.

"Damnit Naruto, you won't get away that easy," said Lee as he bent down and ripped off his weights. The resounding boom of the weights hitting the earth was Rock Lee's starting gun. Beginning to have fun, he took off at inhuman speed towards one of the clones.

* * *

Hinata was excited the entire morning and had spent an hour preparing. She had packed a case of luggage and had dressed in her usual attire, feeling good in her special jacket. She had gotten her new jacket three months after Naruto had left. The old one had been far too small and she couldn't wear it anymore. She giggled when she remembered that for two days she had to go outside with only light shirts on, and how shy she was. Then on her birthday Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba all surprised her with a birthday party. They had bought her a new jacket and had all convinced her to try her hair long. This jacket was lighter and the color matched her hair and eyes, but most of all it would always remind her of Team Eight.

She left the Hyuuga Household to walk around town, in other words, to waste time until she had to head out with Naruto. Despite her resolve she was still nervous and it was bothering her. She wasn't worried about making a fool of herself anymore, but she was worried about just being close to Naruto. Lost in her thoughts, Hinata wandered about until she was in front of the library. But she was snapped back to attention by the sounds of shouting.

"Oh crap, he caught up to us!"

"I told you, you shouldn't have used Sexy Jutsu Sakura version on him!"

"Haha, what are you talking about? You know you were thinking the same thing!"

Hinata looked up to see several flashes of orange fly towards her.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" Naruto said as he stopped on a nearby roof.

"Naruto-kun? What is going on?" Hinata asked.

She noticed that there were three Narutos and that they seemed to be privy to an inside joke because they kept suffering from bouts of laughter. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a green figure approach them.

"Hahahahehe. Oh crap, watch out!"

"Konoha Senpu!" (Leaf Whirlwind)

Hinata watched as Rock Lee leapt forward and spun kick Naruto in the face.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! A-Are you okay?" Hinata stammered, shocked by what she just saw.

The other two quickly escaped, and one of them jumped down to Hinata. The one that had been kick soon exploded in a puff of smoke. But Hinata was no longer paying attention because Naruto had grabbed Hinata's hand and begun pulling her through the streets of Konoha.

"W-w-what are you doing Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, now a bright shade of red.

"Aw, come on Hinata, it'll be a pain to have to find you again in just an hour, so just stick with me okay?" said Naruto with one of his all to familiar grins on his face.

Embarrassed as she was, it was no longer her choice because Naruto had pulled her into his pace. Giving a small laugh she pulled up to him and began running along with him.

They jumped up to the rooftops and Naruto prepared a hand sign again.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." (Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Several more clones appeared but Naruto changed it by making about half of them transform into Hinata.

"Alright guys, mix it up!" shouted Naruto to his division of copies.

"Right!" the clones simultaneously responded.

Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and moved away from her. Then all of the clones began switching places with each other mixing and matching pairs of Naruto and Hinata.

"Impressive strategy Naruto, but you're still too slow!" Rock Lee shouted as he picked up his speed.

"Okay Hinata I've got a plan. You see that gate over there? We need to get Bushy-Brows to go through it." Naruto said, now very excited.

Hinata had no idea what was going on, and she could barely make sense of anything.

"_W-w-why did Naruto grab my hand? What's going on? I should just find a way to leave… But it looks like Naruto is having fun. Okay, just think of it as a mission, I've been on missions with Naruto before and there wasn't an issue,_" Hinata convinced herself.

"O-okay Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Great! All right we're gonna have to speed up. We have to get through that gate first with time to spare," Naruto said. He was worried Rock Lee could overhear so he jumped close and whispered the rest of the plan in Hinata's ear, which in turn caused Hinata to blush once again.

Rock Lee was quickly taking out the clones, but he did not notice when a pair of Naruto and Hinata sped up and hid. Rock Lee could see what he thought was the last pair up ahead. They had just run through a gate and had stopped a few feet past. The gate consisted of two red columns and a large sign perched on top.

"Ha, you fought well Naruto, but this is it! Konoha Daisenpu." (Leaf Great Whirlwind)

As Lee was flying through the gate several shuriken flew from behind the red columns and hit the opposite sides.

"W-what?" Lee shouted.

Lee was trapped amongst a web of metal wire that had been attached to the shuriken. The real Naruto jumped out from behind the gate and punched Lee in the face.

"Yes, check it out Hinata, Bushy-Brows fell for our trap," Naruto shouted.

Hinata was a little surprised at how smart Naruto's strategy had been. They had hid near the gate and threw metal wire attached to shuriken against the opposite column. While Hinata held on to her end, Naruto had wrapped his end around a pole and finished off Lee.

"Okay Hinata, let's give Bushy-Brows a break," Naruto said to Hinata.

She released her grip and Lee was freed from the wire. As soon as he was he jumped onto Naruto and put him in a wrestling hold. They were both laughing at each other and Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"Owowow, okay, okay, I give, you'd better stop or I will tell Hinata to go get Sakura-chan. I'm pretty sure you have something to tell her,"

As soon as Naruto said that Lee let him go. Naruto climbed up and shared a high-five with Lee.

"That was awesome Bushy-Brows, lets train again soon," Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, if you want we could go down to one of the training fields and spar some more. Oh Hinata, forgive me I forgot you were there," Lee said as he gave a short bow.

"Sorry Bushy-Brows, its time for me and Hinata to leave for our mission," Naruto apologized.

"Ah well. I should get some rest too I guess. My mission starts tomorrow afternoon," Lee said as he began to walk away. "See you later Naruto, Hinata."

"See ya," Naruto said as he waved.

"Good bye Lee," Hinata said quietly.

* * *

"Well do you have everything with you Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"My father is having someone take my luggage to the location so I'm fine." Hinata explained.

"Sorry but my stuff is still in my home, can we make a quick stop?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"T-that's fine."

Naruto and Hinata began walking the short distance to Naruto's house. Unfortunately, Hinata was getting more and more nervous.

"_Oh gosh, he's taking me to his home. I wonder what it looks like, or how many people live with him. Now that I think about it I've never met any of Naruto's relatives. In fact I have never even heard of any._"

As Hinata tried to work out this mystery, they arrived at Naruto's front door. He opened it and Hinata got a good look inside. She was struck with a feeling of pity at the sight of this tiny and shabby apartment. It didn't even look like one person could live her well, let alone two or three.

"Haha, sorry its not as grand as your place, but make yourself at home while I grab all my stuff," Naruto said as he cheerily walked into his bedroom.

"U-um Naruto, where d-does your f-f-family live?" Hinata struggled.

"Oh… Well my parents… Haha I never thought to tell anyone did I… Well they died while I was still a baby," Naruto said, a shadow crossing over his face.

Hinata had never known this. She just assumed that no one could be as happy and easy-going as Naruto with a past like that. Also everyone used to exclude him and seemed terrified of him, even the adults. How did he live like that without anyone to return home to? She had many questions, but could ask none.

"H-hey don't worry about it okay? Its not like this is anything new," Naruto said, his mood recovering.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized, feeling ashamed.

Naruto smacked her in the back of her head and she gave a surprised shout.

"Hey, hey like I said, forget about it. I can't be living with someone who is that depressed okay?" Naruto said, back to his usual self.

Hinata nodded, realizing that acting like this would only hurt Naruto more.

* * *

They left the building and walked to the main gate where Hiashi was going to be waiting. Naruto struck up conversation and they discussed some of their missions in the past. All of a sudden Naruto tripped and his hip pouch, which he had not properly secured, poured its contents open. Shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs, rolls of ninja wire, and several other assorted tools poured out, but one thing caught Hinata's attention. A small, unframed picture of Team 7 had slid through the dirt and lay face up in the midday sun. Hinata picked it up and handed it to Naruto.

"Wow, thanks Hinata," Naruto said. "I had this one made before I left to go train. It was easier to carry around than my framed one back home, and it helps keep me calm when I'm having a hard time," Naruto said, his mind traveling back, reminiscing about the past.

Then Hinata realized that she wasn't nervous anymore. Her fears and worries from this morning had all disappeared. Naruto's antics, Naruto's words, and Naruto's actions had all calmed her down and made her forget. This was why she… Why she loved Naruto. It had never been clearer to her that this was where her embarrassment, her nervousness, her motivation, her courage, and her happiness came from, her love for Naruto. Now, of course, she immediately shone a bright crimson and almost fainted when she caught herself thinking that, but she also felt strong. She was ready and willing to leave with Naruto now.

After they had gathered up Naruto's stuff they made it to the front gate where Hiashi was waiting.

"It's about time you got here, we will set off immediately," Hiashi shouted to them as they got in sight. "The location is actually very close to the village, it is just being hidden."

They left the village and walked down the road for about ten minutes. All of a sudden Hiashi turned right off the path and continued walking into the forest. Confused, Naruto and Hinata decided to continue following him. The branches around here were to close and jumbled up to travel by jumping from tree to tree, so the only way to move was by pushing through the brush. Then Hiashi stopped, and started using hand signs. After about a minute of his long, complex string of signs the path in front of them cleared, as if the thick vines and trees had just disappeared. In front of them was a large mansion, about half the size of the Hyuuga complex.

"N-no way! How long has this thing been here?" Naruto asked.

"This building has been here sense the founding of Konoha," Hiashi explained. "It was made to train the first users of the Byakugan in secret. The Byakugan was a close kept secret of the Hyuuga family originally and they needed a secret place to develop it, away from the eyes of others. Now it is mainly used in times like this, to hide people that are in danger. With the forest around here so thick, it is very easily defensible and traps will be hard for enemies to spot. Also with Naruto's Kage Bushin no Jutsu, he can secure the perimeter and remain hidden for an ambush if necessary."

"B-but Otou-sama, wouldn't the other Hyuuga branch members know of this place?" Hinata asked.

"Those fools who came to power through birth and wealth have no idea of Hyuuga history. I doubt they will even find this place, but if they do that is what Naruto is here for." Hiashi said. "Now Hinata, your luggage is already prepared and I will be taking my leave. And Hinata you are not restricted to this house, only at night when the meetings dismiss must you take shelter."

"Yes Otou-sama, t-thank you," Hinata said, happy that she wasn't stuck here.

Naruto took this opportunity to run inside and explore.

"Holy crap! This place is huge, and I'm gonna live here!" Naruto shouted, brimming with excitement.

Hinata laughed out loud and started walking inside. She looked up at the midday sky and thanked whoever was up there for this chance. A breeze of wind lifted her long raven black hair into the air and made it dance, a wind of change.

* * *

**Well that was the end of my prologue-ish chapter. Once again please review and once again (Be gentle) :P**


End file.
